


Hurt Me, Please.

by Sickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Reformed! Daniel, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Max swallowed his food, leaning on the counter and lowering his voice.“Hey, me and you. Tonight. Hope you’re ready, because I’m worked up.” He winked, making Daniel blush.“You’re lewd, Maxwell.” Daniel muttered, averting his eyes. Max smirked, leaning in further, dropping his voice to almost nothing.“That’s not lewd. It would be lewd if I told you how I’m gonna bend you over the bed and fuck you brainless, cum inside that tight ass, and plug you up with it. But, of course, I didn’t say that, so, no problem!”





	Hurt Me, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit sex, consensual torture. Tread lightly. Max and Daniel are nasty boys.

Max sighed, taking a long drag of his joint. His smoke breaks were few and far between these days, so he had to enjoy every second of the ones he got. David was unaware that he was smoking weed (illegal in their state) rather than tobacco, and he wanted to keep it that way. All he needed to know is that Max needed his quick breaks. Nikki knew, and did join him for a smoke for time to time. They didn’t see Neil too often anymore, as he was often running in between labs and conferences and the like. Max smiled as he remembered the period of time when they were younger, when they were all dating. Nikki had opened the door to the whole thing and explained poly relationships. It went well for the most part, but they eventually drifted, both sexually and romantically. Neil eventually moved out to pursue his dream of being a world-renowned scientist, and Nikki had gone back to work at camp. Max followed her soon, as he needed a change of scenery (and a change of dealers). Max’s mind jumped from topic to topic as he finished smoking. They really had some insane times together. When he was finished, Max flicked the roach into the lake and popped in some gum. Time to get back to work. 

The walk from the lake to the day’s activity site was not long enough. He soon heard the familiar sounds of children screaming and David talking. He had taken over as the owner of the camp a few years ago, and completely turned it around. He had opened a gofundme, put out advertisements, and cleared things up with the local and federal law. David had put his heart and soul into Camp Sparrow, as it had been renamed, and was reaping the benefits. Max couldn’t help but smile as he thought about how far David had come. In fact, they had all made great strides. Even Daniel, who went to therapy, became a Buddhist, and started working at camp again. It took quite a while for Max to warm up to him, but they had become quite close. 

“Alright little sparrows! Who’s ready to have some lunch!?” David called, prompting cheers from a herd of damp children. 

“Great! Let’s head over to the mess hall, kids!” The man smiled, watching the hoard of campers rush past him, grabbing their towels as they ran. Max walked up to the man him; hands stuffed in his pockets. David smiled as he approached. 

“Hey there, Max! I hope you’re hungry. Daniel made tahini-lemon quinoa with zucchini.” Daniel informed him as he picked up a few stray pieces of trash the kids had left behind. They were usually good with picking up after themselves, but around lunchtime things got crazy. Max pulled his hands out of his pockets and joined him, eager to get this done and satisfy the munchies that were setting in. 

“This place is a 5-star restaurant now that David is cooking, huh? Remember the time that Quartermaster gave us chicken soup with chicken heads in it? You screamed so loud.” He mused, reminiscing. David laughed. 

“That was quite the dinner. We had to order so much pizza that night to make up for it, and poor QM was so upset no one liked his recipe.” David tossed the last piece of litter into the garbage and began to walk toward the mess hall, with Max not far behind. 

Most of the campers had already gotten their food and started eating, and the ones who hadn’t were anxiously in line. It smelled incredible, and the place actually looked clean. It always shocked Max when he walked into the mess hall or the cabin. It was so different from when he was a kid, it didn’t even seem like the same place. 

Max and David got in line behind the kids, each grabbing a bowl and a spoon. They made small talk in the short wait, about the weather and the camp and such. It never took long for everyone to get their food, as Daniel took great pride in his cooking and servings abilities. Say what you will about the man, Max thought, but when he wanted something done, he did his damnedest to make it happen. 

They reached the front of the line and were greeted by a smiling Daniel. 

“Good morning Max, David. How are you both today?” He inquired, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Well I’m just splendid, Daniel! Thanks for asking. Lunch looks wonderful, you did a super job.” David beamed at the man behind the counter. The pair waited for David to walk out of earshot before beginning their conversation. 

“Hello, Max! Is that a new cologne you’re wearing, maybe ‘essence of skunk’?” Daniel cast a sly look at the younger man. 

“Yep,” He said, sarcastically, “It was 20% off.” Max rolled his eyes as he put a spoonful of food in his mouth. 

“Man, thish tashtes great!” Max exclaimed, speaking through a full mouth. It was Daniel’s turn to roll his eyes. Max swallowed his food, leaning on the counter and lowering his voice. 

“Hey, me and you. Tonight. Hope you’re ready, because I’m worked up.” He winked, making Daniel blush. 

“You’re lewd, Maxwell.” Daniel muttered, averting his eyes. Max smirked, leaning in further, dropping his voice to almost nothing. 

“That’s not lewd. It would be lewd if I told you how I’m gonna bend you over the bed and fuck you brainless, cum inside that tight ass, and plug you up with it. But, of course, I didn’t say that, so, no problem!” Max watched the man’s blush deepen. He walked off, confidently making his way to the counselors’ lunch table and sitting down. Gwen was talking about some new book her favorite author just published, and Cameron was picking at his nails, looking bored. 

“What were you and Daniel talking about, Max? He seemed upset.” David cocked his head, concerned for his fellow counselor. Max suppressed a smirk, upset was definitely not the right word. 

“Yeah, we were talking about the weather. Looks like it’s gonna rain tonight, he’s pretty disappointed.” Max lied. This sent David on a tangent about rain. It started with a statement that rain could be enjoyable if activities were utilized in the correct way, and by the time lunch was over, he was talking about different cloud formations. Max knew, now that he would be thinking about Daniel, that the rest of the day would drag on. 

As David rounded up the kids for the next activity and walked them all them to the main campground, Max’s mind wandered. He leaned against a tree, letting the other Gwen and David take care of this one. He was much too busy trying to decide what he was going to do to Daniel tonight. They shared an entire box of various toys and things, which they indulged in frequently. There were plugs, paddles, whips, beads, dildos, vibrators, and much, much more. He didn’t really feel like taking his time, as he was quite pent up, but everything was so much better when they took it slow. Whatever, he thought, kicking a rock that was close to his foot, I’ll cross that bridge when I get there. 

The rest of the evening felt like it lasted a week. His mind kept slipping from his work to Daniel, no matter how hard he tried to focus. David gave him a few looks, but said nothing, as he was busy actually doing his job. Gwen didn’t notice, because she didn’t care, as per usual. 

It took seemingly forever, but they did get every last kid taken care of and in bed. Max doubled checked the tents, and the campers were definitely all knocked out. Gwen had already gone to bed, about a half an hour before the sparrows did. David was nowhere to be found, but Max assumed he was going through his nightly ritual of yoga in his cabin. Finally. 

He jogged over to Daniel’s cabin, knocking on the door and walking in. One of the many renovations that David had made was turning the original counselor cabin into a wildflower area, and building smaller, individual, cabins. It was both Gwen and Max’s favorite change. 

Daniel had just finished a shower, this made obvious by his still-damp hair. He was already dressed in a cut-off tee and shorts, both white. Max licked his lips and looked the man up and down, eyeing him like prey. Daniel shivered under his gaze. He didn’t look at him like that often, but when he did, Daniel knew it would be a night to remember. 

Max wasted no time in closing the distance between them and connecting their lips, locking the two in an open-mouthed kiss. Daniel whimpered as Max bit his lip, gripping the taller man’s shoulders like he could collapse. They pulled away, huffing and breathless. 

Max shoved the man onto the bed next to them, reaching to pull off his own shirt. It was Daniel’s turn to stare. Max could’ve sworn that he had seen a bit of drool, but that might’ve been his imagination. As he got older, he had grown quite a level of body hair. The trail on his stomach was like a landing pad, leading from his belly button to his crotch, the hair dark and thick. His pubic hair, by extension, was also incredibly dense. Daniel wasn’t bothered by this. In fact, he loved it. He made Max to promise never to shave his genitals unless there was an extreme medical emergency, which the man found quite amusing. What medical condition required hairless balls? 

Daniel reached forward and undid Max’s belt buckle, then his zipper. He held his breath as he took out the much younger man’s semi-hard cock. Daniel almost drooled as he eyed the member in front of him. He wasted no time in getting to work, choking him down and jerking him off with one hand. Max groaned and ran his fingers through Daniel’s hair, tugging at the thick blond curls. Daniel whimpered around him at the feeling. 

Daniel looked up at Max, mouth stuffed to the brim. He pulled off of him, keeping eye contact with the man. Daniel then leaned forward and dragged his tongue from the base to the tip, tracing one of the veins he found. He gave the tip a hard suck, which caused Max to jerk, before moving to his balls. Daniel spit on his hand, using it to occupy Max’s cock in the meantime. He pulled one side into his mouth for a second, swirling his tongue and gently sucking before doing the same to the other. Max moaned in response, low and throaty. 

Max yanked Daniel off of him using the man’s hair. He cried out at the aggressive action, though not in pain. Max manhandled him until he was in the desired position, which was with his stomach on the bed. Daniel brought his arms up and grasped the sheets, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. 

“You remember your safe word?” Max asked as he pulled his belt out of his pants. 

“Yes, sir.” Daniel replied, breathlessly. Their safe word was platypus, always had been. They had never used it. 

Max held the thick belt in half, running it gently along his bare ass. Daniel shivered, tensing up when he felt the belt leave. It felt like forever until Max finally struck him. He yelped, but Max didn’t let up. He never kept a consistent pace, rather, he kept Daniel on his toes with strikes of varying speed, strength, and time. Daniel was moaning and whimpering, bucking his hips into the sheets for any relief he could get. He had always been a masochist, and Max was the perfect sadist for his needs. His body was covered in various marks and scars, all souvenirs from past sexual encounters. 

He suddenly stopped his actions, rubbing each cheek with his hands. The comparably cool hands felt so good on his now red, throbbing ass. Daniel felt a finger slip inside of him, and immediately protested. 

“W-wait! Don’t!” Daniel begged. Max stopped, though not removing his digit from inside the man. 

“If you have a problem with my finger tonight, I don’t know how I’ll fit my dick in you.” Max sneered, taking the moment to admire his handiwork once more. 

“Not yet. Could you cut me, please? Just a little?” He begged, desperate for the unique pleasure that came with pain. Max smirked and reached for the box again, dropping his belt on the ground. 

He pulled out a sharp, black switchblade from the pile of toys, along with the biggest plug they owned. He set the plug on the bed next to them, and ran the dull side of the knife over Daniel’s skin, watching the goosebumps appear. Knives were one of Daniel’s favorites items. 

Max turned the knife over, pushing the blade into the soft, pale skin and dragging it downwards. Daniel was working extremely hard to not squirm or move, as one wrong slip could create a deep cut they would have to stop and deal with. 

Max stopped and admired his handiwork. Daniel’s ass was completely red, if not from the spanking, then from the blood. There were a few stray drops of crimson running down his thighs and leg that turned cold in the air, not that he could feel it. He was in too much pain. 

“Max please, fuck me.” Daniel breathed. 

“You’re demanding today, huh?” Max remarked, taking his pants off and using them as a makeshift towel to wipe away the excess blood. Kind of gross, but you gotta do what you gotta do. 

“I think you can wait a little longer. Besides, it’s about time for my evening snack.” Max said slyly. 

“Snack? Max if you make me wait while you eat a pudding cup again, we are never fucking ev-” Daniel cut himself off with a yelp. Max had plunged, tongue first, into his ass. Daniel wanted to be mad at the man’s remark, but quickly got lost in the pleasure. If there was one thing Max was good at, it was eating out. He had fixed many, many arguments with oral, and would probably use his talents to fix more. 

Daniel was jerking his hips, thrusting back onto the man’s tongue and chasing every drop of pleasure he could. Max brought his strong hands up and gripped Daniel’s ass, forcing his cheeks apart. He spit onto the winking hole below him, keeping his hands in place and positioning his hips. 

Max groaned as he pushed inside, feeling the wet warmth constricting him. He stilled once he bottomed out, letting Daniel adjust. The former cultist was breathing hard, gripping the sheets with white knuckles. He was dizzy and light headed, waiting for Max to move. It didn’t take long for him to become impatient and start moving himself forward and backwards; impaling himself on the thick cock. 

Max took the hint. He ran his hands up to the man’s waist, holding him steady. He wasted no time in beginning to pound the older man fast and hard and reckless. Daniel yowled like a wounded animal, throwing his hand to his own cock and jerking himself off. 

He shoved his face into the mattress in an attempt to muffle his cries. Max reached down and tangled his fingers in Daniel’s hair, yanking his head back so he couldn’t quiet himself. His eyes rolled back in his eyes as Max dominated him. He lost himself in the pleasure, chanting the man’s name amid strained moans and cries. With every movement they got closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, I’m so close. I’m gonna fucking fill you up. Then, I’m gonna plug you up so you have to feel my cum all day tomorrow.” Max grunted. Daniel could only whine in response. 

“Yeah, you like that, whore? You love getting split open for me, don’t you?” He was so close. There was one final groan from Max as he buried himself, cumming as deep as he could. Daniel came right after, with Max fucking him through it. He replaced his cock with the plug he picked out earlier, watching as the man swallowed it. 

Daniel sighed, thoroughly spent. Max kicked the clothes to the side as he walked toward the door. He took a quick piss outside before coming back in, lying next to Daniel and covering them both up. They could always shower in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think about my hot garbage and consider reading my other, hotter garbage! Might write a second chapter, but who knows.


End file.
